


A World Without Mercy

by Total_Awesomesauce (Total_Fangirl)



Series: Short Stories [4]
Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/F, Gen, Gift Fic, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Other, Reflection, The Game Show of Death, Water, walls
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 14:40:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3854488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Total_Fangirl/pseuds/Total_Awesomesauce
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The world is full of violence and despair. Never ending waves of hatred that swallow you whole. There isn't much you can do but drown in the depths of darkness.</p><p>So here I am.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A World Without Mercy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Luukiead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luukiead/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Game Show of Death](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2657060) by [Luukiead](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luukiead/pseuds/Luukiead). 



> I wrote a little something for Luukiead a little while ago, but debated whether or not to post it. Anyway, I am so....
> 
> This work is a remix of what happens in their fic "The Game Show of Death" chapter 22. I wanted to kinda rewrite Ymir's scene a little because I felt that the scene could be interpreted in a bajillion different ways and it's really cool so go read it. This thing has a lot of changed things but ....I dunno
> 
> Also, the summary is probably a lot darker than this actually is.

I'm sitting alone.

With a shock, I look at the floor

I stand up frantically, feeling water seep through my clothes

I look around for a way to escape, but all I see are my panicked eyes reflected back at me in all directions

The water is up to my knees

I bang on the mirrored walls to no avail.

The water is up to my waist.

I scream for help, but I know no one will come.

The water begins to go faster.

I'm afloat now, my face pressed against the top in an effort to breathe.

I take a deep breath and duck underwater

I open my eyes and see me closing in on myself

I try to scream one last time, but all that comes out is a gurgle.

I feel the pressure on all sides of me

I feel the water slowly and steadily make it's way into my lungs

 My body is slowly being crushed a little bit at a time

My ears are ringing

My vision is blurry

I can feel myself shrinking and fading away

A small hand reaches out to me

A blob of pale yellow and a hint of blue

She has everyone holding her up

Supporting her and making sure she doesn't fall

As I reach for her, I am blinded by light

I was never alone.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm not quite sure I like how this turned out, but I'd say it's not too bad. Hope you liked it ^^


End file.
